


[Podfic] 2:15

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Timestamps [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/1044448.html?thread=61841120#t61841120">this prompt</a> <i>"It is after they filmed the kiss and the behind glee. One of the boys phones the other and they end up discussing the kiss. Darren brings up Chris' cigarette joke, and asks if he was actually being serious. Chris tells him that yeah, it was the hottest kiss he's ever had. This talk then progresses into phone sex."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 2:15

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the [Timestamps](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20timestamps) series. Look for my podfics of the other stories in the series, too! Thanks so much to [**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record these!

[2:15](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/2935.html)  
Rating: NC-17  


Length: 00:21:14  
Download: [MP3|19.46MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d968l64hepjdu66)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/17059.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3584294.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1330349.html)  



End file.
